Crow Chronicals- The Strange Bird
by fluffykitty12
Summary: A story based off the Second Bird. Sparrow finds a small child. She doesn't know her name, barely speaks english, and doesn't remember anything. Yet she just might be the most dangerous weapon ever known.
1. Little Girl in the Woods

**Okay. This is part of the bird series, jsut a smallersection. I'm working with Lily Ro everdeen to write this one, it's a small story. Please review!**

Sparrow's P.O.V.

The team and I were going in the woods because of a dare we all were playing. Long story... I was about to jump in the lake when a branch broke.  
Everyone went into their fighting stance. Robin hit the tree with a bird-a-rang and a girl fell out of it, landing crouched like a frog.

The frog-like girl cocked her head slightly. In the moonlight I saw her face was covered in dirt, and her clothes were incredibly filthy. She was wearing an old brown shirt and brown pants.

"I don't think she's a threat." Megan said. The girl's eyes widened as she walked up to everyone smiling, she poked Megan's face, and then poked everyone else's. Her smile widened.

"What's your name?" I asked gruffly. But I was a bat, I was gruff with everyone. She looked at me with that same smile, she blinked.

"Do you speak a different language?" Connor asked.

"She does understand us... Kind of..." Megan said, the girl stared at her, put her hand out, motioning for Megann to stop, then pointed at her head.

"I don't think she wants you to do that." Robin said.

"Right. No mind reading, then..."

"So... Do you have a name?" Wally asked, she shrugged. Then there was a sudden growl from her stomach. "Are you hungry? Do you want something to eat?" She nodded desperately, he opened a candy bar and she ate it faster than Wally ever could.

"Tank You..." She said in a small voice.  
"Oh so you can speak?" I asked.

"I don't know much..." She said again.

"Do you have a name?" I asked again.

"I-I don't have one..." She said. I felt a pang. She could be an orphan, just liek Robin and I. She was only five or six by the look of her.

"Do you have a family?" Robin asked, she shook her head. "What about a home?" She pointed to the woods. The rest of the questions were no's or I don't know.

"How long have you been here with no one?" Kaldur asked.

"Long, long time." she looked sad.

"Name? You?" She asked all of us.

"I'm M'gann, Miss Martian, or Megan." She stared at Megan for a second.  
"M-M'gaaaaannnnn... M'gann!" She said, jumping up.

"I'm Wally, with stunning good-looks." Wally said, pointing to himself and grinning.

"Waaa-lll-yyy... Wally...!" She said, getting more excited.

"I'm Connor."

"Co-on-er. C-Connah?" She said, unsurely.

"I'm Kaldur."

"Kalor? Kalor..." She said.

"Artemis." Artemis said, the girl gave her an unsure look before saying it.

"Arlemiiiiissss... Arlemis!"

"T not an L kid."

"Kid!" She turned to us. "You?"

"I'm Robin and this is my little sister Sparrow."

"Wo-bin. Wobin! Par-Ah. Sparrah! Sistah Sparrah?" She asked, cocking her head.  
"The girl acts like a baby just learning words." Robin whispered, I nodded. The girl yawned.

"Tired." She muttered.

"You can come with us to the cave." Megan said, over excitedly. Five minutes later we were at the cave, Batman staring at us.

"Where have you been?" he growled.

"You DON'T want to know." Artemis said, rolling her eyes at his bat-scowl.

"Okay, someone explain to me why Kid Flash was sighted at Wal-Mart at midnight, why is there tabasco sauce all over wolf, why the security cameras went down two hours ago, and why the Cave was deserted and you came back with a little girl."

"I blame global warming." I said brushing past him with the girl in hand.

Superman was using his X-ray vision, then turned to Batman. "Something in the bathtub."

"Why is the bathtub filled with apple-sauce?" Batman asked a moment later.

"It isn't time for de-briefing, we have to get some food into this little girl." Kid Flash said, skillfully evading the question.

"Hungwy..." She muttered, playing along.

Kid Flash disappeared and reappeared with a happy meal, she stared at the bag then poked it.

"That...?" I opened it and handed her the fries, which she gladly ate, then she ate the chicken nuggets.

"Come on, I'll lend you some of my clothes."

"Cl-o-th-es." She sounded out.

"Yes, clothes." I went to my room, she found one of my old night-gowns- a girly, violet colored one Alfred had given me, that I'd taken up here so he'd think I actually wore it. It was from when I was nine, she was absorbed in stroking the silky fabric like it was a cat.

I couldn't help but smile as I watched her.

Suddenly, her head snapped up, like she'd been hit with a realization."Name?" She asked, pointing to herself.

"I don't know your name. Make one up."

"One. Call. Me. Calimoty." She admitted. Meaning someone called her Calamity.

"How about Clove?" I asked, she nodded.

"Cl-o-ve. Clove. Pwetty."

"We'll you Crow around everyone though, except maybe Robin and Batman."

I left her to take a bath which wasn't my best idea. When I came back water and dirt was everywhere but she was spotless... Sort of... and had on my night-gown, which was too big for her.

"Clove." I muttered. "Go to sleep, you can have my bed until I come back." I said, she nodded and walked off. I cleaned it up and went to get her, she wasn't in my bed.

Great. I'd been with her for ten minutes and already lost her.

"Clove? Clove?" I heard giggling, I looked up to see Clove dangling on the ceiling on the banisters.

"Hi!" She said.

I smiled, remembering how shocked and scared Bruce had been when he'd found me hanging from the chandelier in Wayne Manor when he'd first adopted me.

"Having fun?"

She nodded, then stuck her thumb in her mouth and fell asleep. I smiled as I crawled onto the floor. Clove might change her mind and want the bed. Plus, floors were nice. Where would humanity be without floors?

No one's P.O.V.

Clove woke up and smiled. 'Home' she thought. She jumped off of the rafters and onto Sparrows bed.

"Hiiii Sparrah!" Clove shouted. Waking Sparrow up immediately, she already had a Bird-a-rang in hand and nearly hit Clove before she noticed it was her.

"Clove, you live in a mountain full of super hero's now. If you wake anyone else like that they'll hurt you. Except Wally. He just won't wake up."

Clove smiled and did a back-flip off the bed. "Not worry, Sissy Sparrah. That not happen." Clove ran to the door and stared at it.

"Why it not open?" She asked.

"You have to press the button." Sparrow said, smiling at the small girl's confusion.

"But-ton?" Clove asked.

"Yes." Sparrow said, she gave Clove some clothes and sent her in the bathroom, but Clove still came out in her original brown outfit

"Now..." Clove asked.

"We eat breakfast." Sparrow said.

"Break-fast?"

"Yah, breakfast. You know, food?"

"Mmmhmm." Clove sniffed the air.

"What dat?" Clove asked, running over to the stove

"Crow don't-" It was too late, Clove touch the stove. On the hit burner, which someone had mistakenly left on.

"Ahhh!"

"Shh..." She thought fast, turning on the sink and picking her up, running her hand under cold water. Slowly, she calmed down.

"Crow, don't touch that. It hurts." Sparrow said, a little late.

Crow nodded, ashamed. "Okay, Sissy Sparrah."

Sparrow sighed. "Sit down, I'll make you cereal."

"Ceria." Sparrow faintly heard Crow mutter. She noticed the clock, it was five-thirty AM.

"You woke me up, I only got an hour of sleep." Not that she was complaining, she normally only got two or three. She was a bat, after all.

"Time forest wake me up." Crow said, happily.

"You're not tired?" Sparrow asked the smaller girl.

"No time." Crow said, looking around. "In forest, always hunted."

Sparrow wondered what the girl was talking about, and what went on in her small head.

"But are you tired?" She asked again. Crow nodded, then slurped down the cereal.

"I promise, no one is hunting you here." Sparrow said. She would hate to think she was being hunted... it was a bat's worst nightmare.

"Weally?" Crow asked.

"Absolutely."


	2. Learning on the Job

**Okay, my next installment. I have to go on a 5 hour drive now, but I will try and keep updating steadily. Please review, guys!**

Sparrow woke up and looked at the rafters. Clove wasn't there.

"Clove?" Sparrow called out. "Clove? Clove? This is not a game, I want you to come out now." No answer, Sparrow ran out of the room calling 'Crow'

"Sparrow?" Robin asked.

"Have you seen the little girl?"

"Crow? Yeah, Megan is reading her mind with Batman." Sparrow sighed.

"Good, I thought..." Sparrow trailed, she honestly didn't know what she thought.

"Batman said if she's not a spy we get to keep her, considering you're good with her." Sparrow smiled.

"Sweet." Sparrow said, grinning.

**Meanwhile...**

Megan jumped up, Crow's memories were horrifying. There were images of her being attacked by wolves, being called Calamity by some teenagers. The poor girl had been through so much.

"She's defiantly not a spy. She's who we think she is." Megan said to Batman.

"Good?" Crow asked.

"Good." Megan repeated.

Crow smiled. "That nice." She pointed to Batman. "Daddy?"

Batman stiffened slightly. He'd just met this girl, he wasn't ready for this yet... He was bringing her to the Zeta-tube to the Batcave where Sparrow and Robin were waiting for her.

"We decided to teach you how to you how to fight." Sparrow said, smiling at her little sister.

"I not understand." Crow said. "I take this off?" She asked, pulling on her mask,

Sparrow nodded. She'd ditched her mask when they entered the cave, and untied her mask.

"Good?"

"Good." Clove repeated, nodding.

"Okay, let's start training." Robin said, getting in defensive mode. So did Sparrow.

"We believe in learning on the job." Sparrow said.

"You stole that from Gobber, didn't you?" Robin asked, and Sparrow nodded. "Oh yeah."

"Go easy on her." Batman ordered.

The two older children mock-saluted. Sparrow jumped at Clove, Clove did a backflip out the way.

"Why...?" Clove asked, then dodged Robin's attack like a ghost. Sparrow tried to punch Clove and she did another back-flip kicking Sparrow in the face. Sparrow held her face in her hand.

"Sparrah, I sorry." Clove said, still not catching on.

"Its fine, Clove." Sparrow said. Se was used to pain, a bloody nose was nothing. She was just... surprised... a girl as young as Clove could do that to her.

Robin tried to punch Clove in the back of the head, Clove ducked, and Robin hit Sparrow by mistake.

"Sorry Sparrow." Robin said, Clove understood.

"This game?" Clove asked, picking up a weapon.

"Clove this isn't a weapon-fight..."

"Let her." Sparrow interrupted her brother, picking up a sword. Robin did the same, noticing Clove had a dagger.

The two swung a their sister, nearly decapitating her. Clove cut Sparrow and Robin with one twist, throwing the weapon in between them and into a wall, leaving Clove defenseless.

Clove's eyes widened, processing what happened.

Batman noticed the flashback in the small girls eyes. Robin was about to attack when Clove screamed.

"No eat me!" She yelled, running away at top speed.

"We're not gonna eat you!" Robin yelled. The older two went to run after her.

"Let her go." Batman said, they nodded. But when Sparrow heard something break she took off after her little sister.

"Clove!" Sparrow yelled, she found her little sister playing with the shards of glass.

"Shiny." Clove laughed as she played with her face in the mirror.

"Robin!" Sparrow yelled into the hall, she turned back to see nothing broken. Just an innocent smile from Clove.


	3. Missions and Mishaps

Over the course of the day they found out about Clove's ability with school. They left her alone with a worksheet and within five seconds it was finished, they also found out Clove freaked out if cornered because of her attacks by wolves. She was also a vegetarian, so they didn't tell her chicken nuggets were real meat.

"Mistress Clove, would you like some breakfast?" Alfred asked the newest addition. Bruce would've let the public know about her, but there were still so many unanswered questions the press would ask about, so he was keeping her under wraps.

Clove's blankets flew in the air. "Yes!" She squealed happily. She slept in the guest bedroom while Dick, Scarlet, Bruce, and Alfred made Clove's room. Clove went to the bathroom and put on a blue sweater, white jeans, and black boots. Scarlet saw her.

"Now I just 'throw closet out'." referring to what she heard while watching TV with Dick.

"You mean throwing something out... Of your closet?" Scarlet asked her little sister, Clove nodded.

"Come on, let's go eat breakfast." Scarlet dragged Clove into the kitchen, where Dick was waiting for them at the table.

"Hi Wobin." Clove said happily.

"Hey Dick." Scarlet said.

"Hey Clove hey Scarlet." Dick said, looking up from his homework.

"Dike? Carlet?" Clove asked.

"You know how we call you Crow when you have your mask on and Clove when your not?" Dick asked, Clove nodded. "Well when I'm not wearing a mask my name is Dick and Sparrows name is Scarlet just like Batman's name is Bruce."

"Where Bruce? Not eat Breakfast with us?" Clove asked.

"No, he has work at Wayne Tech." Scarlet said.

"Wayne... Tech?" Scarlet nodded.

"His job." They all ate in nearly silence until Clove had an idea after dropping her fork

"Finger food!" She yelled, using her fingers to eat.

Clove sat in the batcave talking to the bats. "Ech bon shrgle krch." Clove muttered. (So that's why people keep calling me district two)

"Glob." The bat answered. (Yes)

"Clove, me, Batman, and Sparrow are going to pa- What are you doing?" Robin asked.

"Clove speak bat." Clove said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Oh, well Black Canary said she'll train you since Alfred is gone, and..."

"Batman don't trust me. Clove understand. Even dough she not undahstand tome tings."

"He trusts you, Clove. He wouldn't have showed you his identify if he didn't trust you." Sparrow said, coming in. "There are just some things about you we don't understand."

"I-I... Come to da Zeetaa wit me?" Clove asked.

"Sure." Robin threw her over his shoulder.

"Whoa whoa whoa. She doesn't have a costume." Sparrow started.

"Crow has mask. Clove want cape for when she Crow." Clove smiled. "Wobin, put Clove down." Robin flipped Clove over her shoulder.  
"What are you doing?" Robin asked.

"Clove have idea." Clove charged off, coming back in her mask and all black  
costume and a spare batman cape. "It work for now?" The cape was WAY too big, but the black leggings and top were perfect.

"Yup." Sparrow said, watching Robin pick her up again.

"To de zeetaa tubes!" Crow yelled. They ran towards the Zeta Tube in the Batcave.

"Recognized Robin B01, Sparrow B02. Unrecognized small child."

"Computer change small child to Crow B03." Sparrow told the computer.

"Recognized Crow B03." Crow clapped from over Robin's shoulder.

"Yay! Computah know Cwows name." Crow smiled widely.

"Our sister's a six-year-old." Robin muttered.

Sparrow slapped him. "Shut-up. She's adorable." Then proceeded to yell. "Black Canary! We're here!"

"Hello Crow." Black Canary greeted them, smiling at the newest addition to the Bat-Family. "Robin and Sparrow have told me a lot about you, I was excited to meet you.  
I'm Black Canary."

Crow Crawled off of Robin's shoulder. "Hella Bwack Canawy."

"Hello Sparrow, Robin." Black Canary nodded at the two older birds.

"Hey Black Canary."

"Hi Bye."

"Bye Bye Sistah Sparrah, Bye Bye Brodah Wobin." Crow attacked Sparrow and Robin. "You come back?"

"Of course we'd come back for our little sister." Robin messed with her hair.

"Maefrw." She muttered.

Sparrow and Robin were called back to the cave within three hours to find Crow hanging from the ceiling.

"That's my girl." Sparrow grinned as Crow dropped down, catching her. "How was your time with black Canary?"

"Good!"

"Great." Sparrow ruffled her hair. "Why don't you go out on the beach? It's right behind the moutain..." Sparrow was looking preoccupied. The team had gathered, Batman was in the room...

"But Sparrah, I wanna stay with you!" Crow whined.

"Crow, go. I'll see you soon, I promise." she said firmly, and Crow sighed, walking out.

As soon as she was out of earshot, she spoke. "We have a mission?"

Batman nodded. "Disapperances at a resort where the wealthy vacation. All children, all missing. No ransom, making us think they were taken for a reason. This should be covert, further details will be transmitted."

Sparrow nodded, casting a glance over her shoulder. The others were heded towards the bioship.

"Yu coming?" Robin asked.

She sighed. "I have so go see Crow, at least say goodbye..."

She walked out on the sand just in time to see a huge wave envelope her sister.

"CROW!" she hit the water after her sister, fighting through the spray, struggling...

She was pulled out into the ocean, deep into it, at least seventy feet from shore. She heard laughter, familiar laughter, and looked up to see Crow sitting on a small, sandy island she'd never seen here before...

"Crow! What are you doing!?"

"Sparrah?" Crow pulled her sister onto the small island, which was a diameter of five feet, and her sopping wet sister sat down, shocked.

"How- how did you get out here?"

"I make wattah take me." Crow said calmly.

"You... what?"

"Wattah." Crow smiled, extending a hand. A tendril of ocean water came, suspended in the air, and Sparrow stared.

"But... the island?"

"I make." Crow dropped the hand the water had been floating to, and it splashed onto the sand. She curled her fingers back, and Sparrow stared, amazed, as Crow curled the ocean water away from a an area and the sand mounded onto itself, making another island next to them.

"I... wow." Sparrow said, looking shocked. Crow was definitely meta-human...

"Can you take me back to shore? I want you to stay with Lack Canary for the rest if the day..."

Crow raised her hand, and a wave swept them back to shore, depositing them gently on the sand.

Crow looked sad. "You go somewhere?"

"Yeah. I have to go somewhere."

"I go too?" Crow asked, looking excited.

"No. I'm sorry, you can't come. I'll be back soon, I promise." Sparrow said, nodding to Crow. She was in shock- how could one little girl be so... powerful?

"We'll talk more when I get back, okay?"

Crow nodded. "Okah."

Sparrow ruffled the little girl's hair before heading towards the moutain and the bioship. She'd speak with Batman about Crow when she got back from the mission...

"What happened?" Artemis asked, slightly shocked when Sparrow entered he ship, soaking wet. "Crow just showed me something." she said, smiling sightly, as she sat down.

"So- what do you guys think? Any information on the kidnappings?" she topk her seat as they took off.

Kaldur pulled up a hologaphic image. "All the missing children are females, ages three to seven. Seven missing so far, no leads, no ransom, like they've... disappeared."

"They all look like Crow." Sparrow said, looking confused as the mages of the girls popped up on he screen. Everyone looked at her.

"Sorry. I guess I just have Crow on the brain..."

"So, these little girls are all being kidnapped?" Megann asked. "I mean, all of them? With no ransom?"

"Batman informed us they haven't been heard from since." Kaldur said simply.

"Whatever sicko is doing this is going to pay." Conner growled, and hey were all left in silence for a moment.

"So, what's the plan?" Robin asked quietly.

"The abductions all occured between 3 and 6am, so that is wheen we will stake out." Kaldur said calmly.

Sparrow nodded. This was going to be interesting...

It was that night, during the stakeout, when it happened. They were all situated in their places, Megann by the roof, Artemis on the fire escape, Kaldur just inside the doorway. Conner was in the back alleyway, ready to muscle down kidnappers, if needed, and Robin and Wally were inside, each on different floors, patrolng to make sure he kidnapper wasn't someone INSIDE the building. Sparrow was walking the beach, making sure things were alright by the ocean.

She crouched down, running her hand through the water that appeared black in the night, smiling slightly as she sat. It reminded her of Clove. Clove on the beach. Clove the geo kenetic. She'd heard f people with geo kenetic abilities, tha abulities to control elements, to move Eart... And now she'd met one. She smiled, there was no moon,mand shendidn't hear the large, beavy footprints over the pounding of the ocean waves.

There was a hiss above her and she screamed when a heavy body fell on her, heavier than Batman when he tackled her in training, even.

She screamed again when she felt the claws rake down her back, screamed as much as she could, before her face was shoved into the ater beneath her and she choked, struggling to breathe, fighting, thrashing. Her vision blurred, the world slowed. She recognized the effects, drugged, she'd somehow been drugged...

She gasped for breath, struggling, and water filled her lungs. There was a burning feeling in her chest, then... nothing.


	4. The Stowaway

**Next chapterM Woo! Please review- my partner loves reviews! Plus, they help us update faster. Thanks again, guys!**

As soon as the ship landed Crow hopped off the back, brushing her knotted black hair out of her face. Her large cape fluttered as she fell she turned invisible as she walked down the beach, following her older sister. The only wign ofher existence were the small footprints in the sand.

She smiled at her older sister but then nearly fainted as Sparrow was attacked. When the lizard man walked away she was quiet as she sobbed. It was painful to see her sister taken, but she stood up quickly and silently followed.

"Sparrah?" She called quietly as she walked through behind the two lizard men, terrified. "Sparrah?"

Clove stared, shocked, as the lizard men walked on what was apparently nothing. Se stared, shocked, when she realized they were coimbing up some kind of inclne. She blinked, focusing hard, she could just make out the outline of a ship, a cloaked

"Where is the princess? She has to be here somewhere. She heard a rough voice growl, she backed away from the lizard men a bit.  
"We've taken multipul girls witht the energy traces, none of them are hers." the other growled.

"Maybe she's on another planet." A low voice said."Maybe, but I thought she was here I have Intel that an elementer ship passing earth." He snapped his head toward where Crow was hiding she quickly turned and smacked her back against the ship wall. She heard footsteps walk towards ger and she made a break for it, running at least 80 mph she ran back to the bio-ship. She looked around and saw Conner.

"Connah!" She yelled.

Her yell startled Superboy and he swung at her, hitting her in the face, she wasn't the least fazed.

"Connah, I Crow. Sparrah wa attahed by a diant wizahd."

"A giant wizard?" He asked, "how did you even get here?"

Crow pointed at the Bio-ship. "Sistah Sparrah takan bwy wizahd." She put her fingers in the shape of an L. "Wizahd."

_A giant lizard._ He said through M'ganns mind link, they were all there in a few seconds.

"She saw a giant lizard?" Kaldur questioned.

Crow nodded."I see Sparrah by wattah den diant wizahd come and take hah." She asnwers. "I show you where dey go." She started to run off.

The team started running after the small girl. The only person who kept up with her was KF, he was at his fast walk pace but he had to admit she was fast."So how'd you learn to run this fast?" KF asked her.

Crow shook her head. "Nah now, kid fwash." She excused as her pace picked up."Right." He nodded. "Dere." She pointed looking behind her to see if the team was still behind her. All of a sudden a gust of wind came and knocked her over. "Sip, dat sip has sistah Sparrah.""What ship?" Robin asked. "It's cwoaked." She determined, she threw her arms out and they all start floating Kaldur nodded, placing a hand on Robin's shoulder to stop him from entering. "I know you are anxious, my friend, but we should contact the league..."

* * *

Sparrow moaned, She was pinned to a table, restraints on her wrists and ankles, she had a major headache...

She reached for her lock picks, starting to work. She was on what she assumed to be an alien transport, and she stared, shocked...

* * *

"We're picking up large traces of Elementer energy just outside, master." The lizard being hissed.

"It's the princess- go. I want her alive.

* * *

They were in the middle of trying to contact the league when three lizard beings barreled out onto the sand, large claws ready as they rushed them. Megann sensed there prescence, looking up.

"Incoming!" She yelled, and they all reacted, no one taking any major hits.

"Be careful!" Kaldur yelled, as the one lizard moved, swiping his claws at them, while another started spitting at them. The acid landed on Wally, who stared, shocked, as it burned through his uniform.

"Careful! They apit acid!" He yelled. Robin flipped over a stream of the acid, embedding a birdarang in the back of one with a well-aimed throw.

"Noted, KF!" He yelled. Just then, the lead lizard noticed Crow, who'd stepped back, slightly shocked.

"The princess..." He said, staring.

One of the lizards moved towards Crow, but Conner tackled the beast, rolling around eith it in the sand, fighting.

Another lizard came from behind, about to grab her...

Crow noticed and turned, hand extended towards the ocean. A massive wave crashed down on them all, dragging the lizards int the ocean.

The entire team was shocked when the wave hit them, they hadn't expected it, but the wave, surprisingly, hadn't swept them in, only the lizards. It seemed to go around them as it receeded, leaving them on the shore...

"I hold dem still." Crow announced, bith hands outsretched, holding the lizard beings frozen in water.

"What- how?" Artemis asked, looking shocked.

Crow shrugged. "Watta listen to acrow. Just light sand, an air, an other stuff..."

"We should go." Conner said. "She can't hold those aliens in the water forever."

"Not without Sparrow!" Robin said firmly.

Just hen, Sparrow staggered down the cloaked ramp of the ship. Blood ran down her temple and she stumbled and nearly fell into her brother's arms.

"Megann- contact the bioship." Kaldur ordered, as Robin held Sparrow, struggling to keep her off the ground.

"Sparrah?" Crow asked. Sparrow didn't move, and Crow stared when she saw her head was bleeding.

"SPARRAH! YOU MEANIES HURT SPARRAH!"

Crow's eyes glowed ice blue, the ocean waters started to swirl around the lizards...

"What is she doing!?" Wally yelled. Sand started to swirl, as well, and things were all over. Crow's feet started to lift off thr ground, it was surreal, but Sparrow reached out and grabbed her wrist. She'd drifted back to conciousness just in time to see her sister...

Crow looked down, staring, as Sparrow's hand clutched hers. Blood still ran down her temple, but Crow saw she was alive, and instantly dropped the water and sand, coming back down to the ground.

"Everybody in- before those jerks swim back to shore!" Artemis said, pointing The lizards had already started to swim, and Robin sung Sparrow's arm across his shoulder, shepherding Crow ahead of him onto the bioship, before taking their seats and taking off...

"You okay?" Robin asked, looking down at Sparrow, concern etched onto his face.

Sparrow nodded, though she was still bleeding. "I'll be fine."

"Dey got you, Sparrah!" Crow said, jumping onto her lap. "I wad scared tey killed you."

Sparrow smiled tiredly. "I don't die that easy, Crow. I ake it you guys all realized Crow was metahuman?"

Megann stared, looking shocked. "You knew?"

"Yeah. I found out just before the mission, when she was playing with some water."

"How come they only went after you?" Robin asked, looking at Crow, perplexed.

Crow shrugged. "I no know. Maybe Crow smell good- maybe smell like food." Crow suggested, and Sparrow laughed. "Probably. Man, I can't wait to get back to the mountain..."

"This mission was not a failure." Kaldur nodded, agreeing. "I'm certain there is some correlation between the missing girls and aliens we met. Batman will be interested to know about it. And about your little excursion with us, Crow..."

they all looked ver to see Criw asleep in Sparrow's lap.

"Aww..." cooed Megann. "She's so CUTE!"

"Yeah, she is pretty adorable..." Artemis admitted, a small grin on her face.

"She looks like you when you were little." Wally said, and Sparrow smile. "I don't care what she looks like- she's MY sister, though- back off." but they could tell she wasn't being beligerient, by the smile still playing on her lips as she stroked Crow's hair.


	5. Nightmares

**Woo! Please keep the reviews coming! Both my partner and I LOVE them! Thanks again!**

_She raced through the weeds, laughing. The large, luminous leaves glowed, glowed a light pink, some green plants, and some cotton-candy blue, as well. Crystals sprouted off the ground, and the white marble, pillar-supported dwelling she lived in._

_She was busy, however, chasing something dark blue. A butterfly, it was called. Her father had brought them back to Elementer, along with the roses, which grew here, now. She loved the roses- the multicolored roses, so pretty, that climbed the trellises in the rose garden._

_She ran through the weeds, though, that were all around her. The glowing proxy weeds, naturally luminous. They led towards the orange-bark, broad trees, and sometimes she hiked here, but today, she was busy- trying to catch the butterfly._

_It flew up high, above the to land on the wall, just above the rose trellis, that was placed against the white marble dwelling._

_"Butter-fwy!" she sang, prancing around below it, excited. She was dressed in her flowing, turquois tunic and black leggins, and she started to climb the trellis, ignoring the thorns pricking her hands and the blood that beaded there._

_"Butter-fwy..." she was almost there, now, when suddenly the trellis broke and she came tumbling down, yelping as she hit the grassy ground._

_"Katashia!" her father, a man with short black hair and bright blue eyes, who wore a white t-shirt and jeans, rushed over to her. Her father, who'd just gotten back from Earth, prefered to wear their clothes. Her mother hurried over as well. Her mother was still in the traditional Elementer clothing, though- a dark green, silky tunic, with purple flowers on it. It showed her round stomach, she was pregnant._

_"Katashia! Are you alright!?" Her father pulled her out from under the roses, and she nodded, eyes wide._

_"I good." she promised. She couldn't speak much english, but her father enjoyed hearing her try to speak it, and he smiled, ruffling her hair. "That's my princess." he said._

_She looked over at the broken rose trellis, starting to cry. "I sorry! I break it..."_

_Her father hugged her. "It's alright, Katashia, Mommy will fix it..."_

_Her mother, with two chestnut braids pinned up on either side of her hand, simply raised her hand and the roses moved, the stems growing, lifting the trellis back up as the vines continued to grow._

_She smiled, and her father hugged her. "We will ALWAYS fix it, Katashia. Until you can learn to control your abilities, we will care for you."_

_And then the horror started. She was, like normal, running around. The ships landed, the lizard men came, and she was screaming, screaming bloody murder. Explosions rocked the ground and she ran, ran inside the marble house she'd grown up in and raced into the balcony. She watched as all the dwellings on the hill below were bombed, the fires started, explosions rocked the ground. She was alone, and she sobbed._

_She smelled smoke, and she looked around, shocked, to see her house, her STONE house, on fire. The carpet was on fire, the beds..._

_"Katashia!" her father burst in, scooping her up. He raced down the hall, one hand weapped around her, one hand outstretched, so the flames never touched them. He ran into the hangar bay, where he little ships were kept, running to the pod. He shoved her into it, kissing her forehead rapidly. Tears were in his kind blue eyes, he reached out for a moment, running his rough but gentle hand on her cheek._

_"Be brave. Be strong. You are the hope for Elementer, you are my world... be strong. I love you..." He whispered the last part, and kissed her forehead again. Then he shut the door and she remembered nothing._

_The next time she was concious was when she was crawling from the wreckage- twisted metal buried in the dirt of Earth. She wasnMt hurt- on the contrary, she was in the woods. She'd been in the woods until Sparrow had come..._

"Daddy! Daddy!" She woke up screaming, tears steaming down her face.

Before any team member could react Sparrow swooped down, picking her up and walking buried her head in her sister's chest, aobbing, and Sparrow ran her hands through the wild black hair, gently calming her.

"Nightmare?" she asked quietly.

Crow nodded. "I wan my Daddy..." she said quietly.

"Batman's busy..." Sparrow said, looking confused.

"No- mah real Daddy. I 'member him now, an mama, I wan them."

"I wish I had my real mom and Dad..." Sparrow said, staring off into the night.

"Maybe my Daddy don' wan me. He sent me away..." Crow's lip trembled dangerously, and Sparrow ran a soothing hand through her hair.

"No- he must've sent you away for a reason. Batman sent me away once, to boarding school- he was trying to keep me safe."  
Crow nodded. "My Daddy sent me away to keep me from da lizard people..."

"See? He was trying to keep you safe." Sparrow forced a smile, because she knew that if Crow had a family, they'd be coming back, and she'd be forced to give her up...

She stroked Crow's hair until she fell back asleep, falling into a silent sadness herself.

Batman strode in, looking at the scene before him.

"How is she?" he asked, deep voice revealing his concern.

"Asleep. It was just a nightmare... She remembered something. Her father sent her away, trying to keep her away from the aliens that captured me."

Batman frowned. "So they're after her?"

"Yes. I'm guessing there's some energy form from the ship she took here, or wherever she came from. Probably rubbed off some on those girls, that's why they took them..."

Batman nodded. "You figured out she was metahuman?"

"Yes. She can run fast, a little slower than Kid Flash, she can control water and sand... Her parents are going to come back for her." Sparrow said suddenly.

"That's what we want. We can't take care of her forever." Batman said firmly.

"I could." Sparrow looked up- there were tears in her eyes, and Batman sighed, putting an arm around her.

"Yes- you could. But what if your parents somehow came back? I know they're gone, but if they, by some miracle, came back, and I refused to give you up, how would you feel?" Batman asked.

"You can't ask me to choose between the two of you, Bruce. You've raised me since I was five..."

"I wouldn't ask you to choose. I'd make the choice for you. You'd stay with me."

Sprrow stared. "How could you DO that? It wasn't your decision to make..." Realization dawned on her face, and Batman smiled, glad she understood now.

"Exactly. It isn't your choice to make..."

She nodded. "I'll let Crow choose. Bruce- if they did come back- would you really keep me?"

Batman shrugged. "If you wanted to be kept. But I'd understand if you didn't- I might even make you go back with your parens for awhile, if you wanted to stay with me still, just so they had time with you..."

She set Crow down and hugged him then, and Batman smiled, stroking the Raven hair. He pulled back, slightly shocked, when he pulled his goove back to find it bloody.

"It's nothing, Dad..."

"Then you won't mind going to the medbay and letting Red Tornado clean you up. Go on- I'll take Crow home."

Sparrow nodded, turning to do as he said, and Batman picked up looked just like Sparrow had when she was younger... He headed for the zeta tubes. He hated to admit it, but she was growing on him. It was going to be hard to let her go.


End file.
